Genevieve Thorne
Genevieve is a powerful witch, an elder of the New Orleans Coven, and an on/off ally of the Mikaelson family. She currently lives in Chicago under the identity of Sarah Pearson following the destruction of New Orleans. Early Life As revealed in Always and Forever, As revealed in Communitas, The Originals: The Big Easy In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, Genevieve returns to the compound around the time Rebekah gives Angelique back to Klaus and Hayley. Although Elijah threatens to expose her masterminding a second bayou bombing (that claimed the lives of the surviving wolves from the first bombing), he lets her go out of respect for Klaus' wish that she be kept alive. Later that night, she gets a call from Francesca Correa about the upcoming Faction meeting. Shorty before the meeting, Genevieve stopped by the nursery to check on Angelique. Hayley refused to even let the witch lay eyes on the baby, but Genevieve gave the hybrid an aneurysm and did as she pleased. At the meeting, Hayley claims that Genevieve had indeed tried to sacrifice the infant and assaulted her, but was incapacitated by an unknown assailant. Genevieve maintained that she was doing nothing to Hayley, who fled upstairs to the church attic. She was instrumental in resurrecting Kol Mikaelson and was present during the spell which blocked The Ancestors from contact with practitioners of Ancestral Magic, allowing a vengeful Kol to massacre almost the entirety of the New Orleans witch community. She is revealed to engage in a sexual relationship with Markos and later becomes pregnant by him. She also reverses the memory spell on Klaus and Elijah. Although Klaus advocates killing Genevieve, Elijah argues that she could be useful. Genevieve later leaves the compound. Following the repeal of her memory spell on Klaus and Elijah, an angered Markos orders Freya to strip Gen of her enhanced abilities, leaving her a normal witch. When she confides in a now-vampiric Camille O'Connell that she is carrying Markos' child, the bartender offers to help get her out of town safely. Later, she saves Klaus from Freya, depleting the rest of her magic and rendering her completely human, instead of a depowered witch, as a side-effect of Freya's earlier spell. Later, she kills Markos to ensure he can never pursue the child she carries. She, Finn Mikaelson, Eva Sinclair, and Papa Tunde are assaulted by Markos' last surviving acolyte, Rachel Correa, who Eva kills. After defending Angelique against Freya, Genevieve loses all her magic and becomes human (apparently a side effect of Freya's earlier spell on her). Angelique learns that her child's father is Klaus, not Markos. Genevieve and Eva vanish. Later, Klaus and Elijah find her hiding in the attic of St. Louis Cathedral while the city is being leveled. Klaus intends to kill her for her deceptions, but Elijah spares her and instead compels her to forget the Mikaelsons, the existence of the supernatural. Elijah renames her Sarah Pearson and sends her to Chicago. As "Sarah", she is picked up on the road by Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard, and Angelique Mikaelson, who see that "Genevieve no longer exists" and agree to take her to Chicago. She takes up a waitressing job and learns she is expecting a son. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she is working as a waitress in a nondescript diner. At the episode's end, Genevieve takes the order of Anne Bonny, a vampire assigned by Davos to watch over her. She tells Anne that she plans to name her son "Nick" and is due in "three weeks or less". In Copenhagen, Christabella kidnaps Genevieve to get Anne to return to Arlington. In Hello Storyville, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Afterlife, Personality Trivia * She is the first known Elder to have been resurrected. * She and Klaus were sexually involved during the 1910s before Mikael razed New Orleans. In the present, she is sexually involved with Markos. * Although she conspired with Elijah to keep Hayley safe from Markos, she is also working with Markos to eliminate the Ancestors. Her current loyalties are known only to her. Although she comes through in the end on the side of the Mikaelsons, it costs her magic and her very identity. * As of The Destroyer, she is carrying Klaus' second child. Episode Absence In The Originals Season 1, Genevieve does not appear in 2 episodes: * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson In The Originals Season 4, Genevieve does not appear in 3 episode: * Copenhagen * Ultranumb * Wicked Appearances * 53/68 (TO) (TO S1) (6/8) * Always and Forever (flashbacks) * Mothers (spirit in the Ancestral Plane) * Communitas (flashbacks) * Performances (spirit) * Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucination) * Danse Macabre (TO S2) (8/8) * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope (TO S3) (8/8) * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S4) (5/8) * Seven Months Later * Light 'Em Up' * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse (TO S5) (2/8) * Things We Lost in the Fire * Dead or Alive (TO S6) (6/6) * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S7) (8/8) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery (TO S8) (6/6) * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) (TO S9) (4/8) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth Category:Canonical characters Category:The Cabal Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:Religious individuals Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Main Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Main Characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected